Snowy Misfortune
by HollowRain1
Summary: The rebels find themselves on a snowy planet to restock on supplies. Ezra, as usual finds trouble again, and again. But this time he may have gotten too deep. Now it's up to Kanan and the rest of the crew to save their young member before it's too late. WARNING: VIOLENCE & LANGUAGE (update! LAST CHAPTER!) PREPARE THYSELVES FOR FEELZ *now available on WattPad*
1. Slipping

On another lead to raid supplies, the crew of the Ghost found themselves stepping onto a snowy planet. Ice crystals hung to trees and snow blanketed the ground and rocks. Snowflakes drifted to the ground, creating a tranquil scene.

"Well, we better get going. The snow is light right now, but it'll get worse as the day passes. We need to get the supplies and leave before the ship gets too covered in snow and ice. You ready?" Hera asked her crew.

They all nodded and went to grab their coats.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! How cool, I haven't seen snow since I was small! It's been so long..." Ezra said while twirling in wonder, looking up at the snow.<p>

Zeb snickered and packed some snow in his hand. 'A perfect snowball for the perfectly unsuspecting target.' Hiding behind a bush, Zeb launched the cold projectile aimed right for Ezra. And with an icy smash, the freezing snow crumbled into Ezra's hood and down his collar.

"WaaH! ZEB!" Ezra yelled as he tried to shake out the snow in his clothes.

Kanan, hearing the exclamation from further ahead, rolled his eyes and turned around. "C'mon! Ezra! Zeb! We aren't here to mess around!" Looking at them sternly, seeing Zeb continue to tackle Ezra and stuff his face with more snow.

"Aww c'mon! Kanan, I'm in my element here!" Zeb yelled as he picked up the squirming kid beneath him.

Kanan facepalmed at the lasat's behavior and sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get going! We've got a lot to do. And put Ezra down! He might get a cold!"

Finally, Zeb complied and started for Kanan again, followed by a now shivering and upset Ezra. "Kanan! Don't worry about me, let's just get this over with." 'pshh, there goes the fun...again'

Catching up to their leader, the two still shoved at each other.

* * *

><p>Entering the town's outskirts, the rebels split up. Not wanting to attract unwanted attention, they took to the alleys.<p>

They were all to meet up at the rondevue' point to discuss further actions. So far, so good. But of course, knowing the young members, they always found trouble.

* * *

><p>"OI YOU LITTLE RUFFIAN! GET BACK HERE!" Thugs rounded the corner, gaining on a young boy running through narrow alleys.<p>

"When I catch you, I'm going to beat you into next week! And when I'm through with you, I'll give you away to the Imperials..." Rounding another corner, the boy, Ezra, cut them off before they could continue their poor insults. And with a huff, he jumped onto an empty vendor and climbed up onto the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

Looking back down, the thugs that were chasing him caught up, but were frustrated with lack of climbing skill they had in the heavy snow. Furiously yelling out more empty threats.

"Cheh. Whatever. Now, where was I?"

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Kanan waited for their last member to arrive. All the other were already in position, yet, his young apprentice lacked presence.<p>

Sighing, Kanan reached into the mind link between himself and the kid, to see what he was up to.

Feeling exhilaration, he figured the kid got into trouble, again. Then the emotion changed to smugness then to unease and panic. "Oh great. What has got himself into this time!" Shivering, Kanan signaled to the other the go ahead.

He'll punish Ezra later, after he found him.

* * *

><p>Running along the rooftops, Ezra felt proud of his impressive maneuverability, thinking back to how easily he shook of those thugs. "HA such losers."<p>

In his cloud of glory, Ezra failed to notice where he was stepping, and ended up falling through an open air vent. Sliding down and landing himself right back into trouble.

On a pile of boxes, Ezra found himself in what looked to be a secret meeting amongst who else but the Imperials themselves.

Wincing at his misfortune, he whispered to himself, "Maybe if I can climb back the way I came quietly, they won't notice a thing..." And as silently as he could, stood up on the slightly unstable pile of boxes.

Then from below, a storm trooper shouted and pointed, "You there! This is a prohibited area! Get down here!" Catching the attention of the rest of the soldiers, they all pointed their guns at Ezra.

"Uhh..No thanks!" And with that, Ezra hastily reached for the vent, but the unstable boxes gave way beneath him before he could. Sliding, again, to his doom.

And there stood a rather smug looking Agent Kallus, looking down at the fallen boy. "Well hello again_, Jabba_."


	2. Diversion

Ezra shrunk back as the large man loomed over him with a smirk.

Agent Kallus reached out and pulled the boy up by the collar. "You won't get away this time, boy!" Looking to his right he called out for two higher ranked troopers. "Secure him and lock him in isolation cell 218. We'll continue this meeting upon boarding the ship." Then to his right, "Load the crates! We're leaving!"

All the while Ezra struggled to loose the soldiers' grip, but failing. Helplessly being dragged away, he desperately reached through to Kanan's mind link. **_'Kanan!'_**

* * *

><p>While the rest of the Ghost's crew continued to loot their much needed supplies, Kanan ran through the icy streets of the town looking for his young apprentice. His breath came out in slightly visible puffs, and his face was most likely red by then. Pausing only for the occasional message pulses sent to him from Ezra, Kanan followed the flow.<p>

But after a while, the messages stopped, and Kanan was left tracking Ezra the hard way.

Coming upon a parked Imperial transport, Kanan watched soldiers load supplies. He didn't wait long before he saw two soldiers drag out his _unconscious_ padawan.

Anger and worry rose in him, but he calmed himself before he ended up doing something reckless. Sighing, Kanan reached for his comm and called.

**"This is Spector 1 to Ghost. We're mostly on track. However it's no surprise that one of us has got himself into trouble...again. I'm going to need you to track my comm. Ezra has been taken by Imperials on a transport. I'll be taking a ride as well."**

Kanan waited a moment before Hera replied. **"Okay. I'll have Chopper track you. I'll be ready to pick up the others then I'll follow you."**

With that confirmed, Kanan snuck onto the back of the transport when it closed, holding on until it came to a stop way out of town. Kanan jumped off and watched as the transport entered an underground lair. He'd wait for the others to arrive while he came up with a plan to infiltrate the facility.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness and chilling cold.<em>

_Hard freezing ground and silent air._

Twitching slightly against a breeze, Ezra coughed and tried to sit up. Slowly blinking his eyes open, Ezra noted he was in a dark containment cell, much like the one he was in when he was in the Star Destroyer. Sighing Ezra crawled to the bunk and leaned against the wall. He winced when his head hit the wall just a bit to hard, and his breath came out in jagged puffs. All was quiet until he heard heavy steps approaching.

The door slid open revealing Agent Kallus and the soldiers from before. He stepped inside and leaned towards him. "We're here only for a short while longer. Looks like your rebel friends are coming to save you again, but they'll be distracted here while we all board the ship waiting elsewhere. So for now make yourself comfortable." Standing up straight again, Kallus petting Ezra's head and smirked at his obvious discomfort. Taking his leave, two more soldiers replaced Kallus. One took his bag, while the other cuffed Ezra to a chain attached to the wall. Then in the next moment, Ezra was left alone in his cold silent cell.

After what seemed like forever, but was really near to an hour, Kallus and the soldiers came back. The soldiers undid the chain attached to the wall and used it's length to pull Ezra forward, like a dog on a leash. He was lead to an old fashioned underground rail transport where the Agent, the soldiers, and himself were loaded on. The next moment they were zooming through the tunnels to an unknown location were the supposed Imperial ship was waiting. Again, Ezra tried to reach Kanan through their mind link. **'Kanan!'**

* * *

><p>When the rest of the crew caught up with Kanan, they found him facing off against a few storm troopers by himself.<p>

Hera landed the ship and left Chopper in charge of controls while herself, Sabine, and Zeb rushed out to assist their leader.

"Kanan! Where's Ezra!" Without looking away from shooting, Kanan replied to Hera. "I saw him being taken into this underground lair! I tried to sneak in, but I've been pushed back by these soldiers. We need to get rid of them quick so we can find Ezra before anything else happens!" Having been answered, Hera refocused her attention to the guards and signaled Sabine to throw a grenade. In the moment after it's explosion, the rebels started their plan of infiltrating the facility.

Once inside the building, Kanan lead his crew down a few halls until they reached the containment cell. Only having to take down a few more guards, they came to what they were looking for.

Using the force, he tried to sense Ezra, but only felt a dim signature. Cursing in his mind, he turned to his team. "He's not here anymore. But-..." Just then Kanan felt another pulse through the link between Ezra and him which was much like a message from before. Focusing closer, he realized the pulses were getting weaker and weaker, meaning the distance between the mind link was growing.

The crew stared at Kanan as his expression contoured with focus and stress. After as heavily visible sigh, their leader finally addressed them again.

"He's being transported somewhere else again. This whole place was just a diversion. We need to find out where their going, but for that to happen, we need to get back on the ship and use it's trackers. He's still on this planet, but not for long."

* * *

><p><strong>*SIGH* ;w; I really hope you like this chapter! xD It's suppose to be dramatic, but I guess I accidently threw you off in the last chapter. But I promise I'll satisfy that taste somewhere in here! So for now, I leave you with this hanger! xD<strong>

**And I'll try to update each week, so stay tuned! ^w^**

**_/OOoooo Ezra! Hehehe What should I have them do to you! xD mwahahaha/_**


	3. Screw the Empire!

_Yay ^w^ I'm glad you all are taking a liking to my story! xD I love to read your reviews~ Heheh_

_And my bad if Kallus doesn't sound quite as evil as he should be. I'll try to fix that...^^;_

* * *

><p>The ride through the underground tunnels felt endless. It was at best smooth, however, every other hundred meters was a huge bump that jostled the whole transport.<p>

Being underground, the air was extremely cold and damp, and because of that, Ezra was starting to feel a cold coming on.

Looking around, he noticed the Imperials themselves seemed at least a little affected by the temperature. But other than a slight rub of the arms or shiver, they covered their discomfort quite stoically. And with all their armor, the troopers didn't seem to be affected at all.

Sighing out a puff of breath, Ezra resigned himself to watching the Imperials around him.

Agent Kallus sat right beside him, hands gripped onto a support bar, and a higher rank trooper stood to his right, holding onto his chain. And all around them, trooper squads, commanders, and even some snow troopers sat in the rail transport's rows.

Along with a shiver, Ezra's stomach growled. "Now that I think about it, I'm kind of hungry." Ezra mumbled as he sent a glare to the commander holding his bag.

Said Commander scoffed, hearing his complaint and rolled his eyes. Kallus, having also heard, gestured the commander forward.

Taking the bag, Kallus spoke. "I've seen some yogans in here. I don't suppose you'd want one now would you?" Ezra paused and looked up at the indifferent Agent.

"Uhhh...yeah..."

The Agent reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of the purple fruits it contained. Looking them over, Kallus took a bite of one of them, and handed the other to him.

A bit shocked, Ezra hesitantly took the fruit, and bit back an insult.

Slowly lifting his chained hands holding the fruit up he looked at the Agent and then at the Commander before taking a small bite.

**"Eat that up boy, before I shove it down your throat."**

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, Kanan and Hera stood in the common room, overlooking a hologram projected by Chopper on the ship.<p>

They searched and found blueprints of an old railway underground connected to the underground base they were at.

Hera took a closer look and calculated the approximate time of Ezra's departure with the time passed since then to see how far he was.

"He's about 40 miles from here to the North. Our scanners picked up an Imperial ship in that general direction. So I suppose it's safe to assume that's where they're headed with Ezra. If we take the Ghost, we could try to cut them off?" The Twi'lek finished, and looked at her leader for his answer.

Kanan stroked his chin thoughtfully then nodded.

"If I recall correctly, their transport was heavily occupied my artillery, troopers, and their commanders. Striking head on would be suicide, even with the Ghost."

Hera hummed and closed her eyes in thought. _'This mission will be a tough one.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb were sitting in Ezra and Zeb's shared room. Both of tem silently staring at Sabine's painting on the wall.<p>

After reanalyzing it for the hundredth time, Zeb sighed and brought his hands to his face.

"Why does the kid have to be so much trouble?!"

The lasat growled angrily, but one could clearly see worry etched into his features.

"If this is going to be a regular thing, we're gonna need Kanan to hold his hand all the time! _Karabast_! He may be a kid, but this is too much!"

Sabine sighed as well and took off her helmet.

"I'm afraid they won't go so easy on him this time. They now Know he's with us, _and_ that he can use the force. If they don't kill him for that, they'll use him to the fullest extent. I mean, who knows what the Empire is capable of."

At that, Zeb nearly choked as realization struck.

_"Which is why we need to get to him before any of that happens."_

The two looked up to see their pilot and leader standing in the doorway. Behind them Chopper chirped and pushed past into the cabin room.

The little droid rolled to the center of the room and projected an image of a railroad and an Imperial ship nearby it.

Kanan stepped forward with a grimly serious expression.

"As we all know, Ezra's been captured by Imperials, namely, Agent Kallus. I know not of what they intend to do to him, but to prevent the worst possible outcomes, we must act immediately. Now I have a plan, but it requires some risky parts. So, you guys up for it?"

"Do we have any other choice?"

* * *

><p>Ezra had finished his fruit a few minutes ago and now sat silently watching again.<p>

Earlier, the transport conductor stated that they only had 10 more minutes until they arrived at their stop. And Ezra couldn't be more happier to get off the bumpy ride. Even though he'd just be getting deeper and deeper into Imperial hands.

After about 7 minutes passed, the tunnel began to brighten as outside light could be seen at the end.

Snow troopers stood up and began preparing for their stop, as well as the commanders.

Now nearing the exit, Ezra groaned when he saw what awaited them.

_Snow._

_And lots of it._

**It was a freaking blizzard blowing out there!**

A new found wave of coldness swept over everyone as they stopped just outside the cave tunnel's exit.

Shivering with new vigor, Ezra struggled to suppress a sneeze, but to no avail did it hold back as it came out.

Sneezing out loud caused a few troopers to laugh mockingly and for the Agent to look down at him in utter disgust.

Now feeling a bit embarrassed, and maybe a bit dizzy, Ezra held his head down.

After going through the long process of being escorted, _or rather dragged_, through the air ship, Ezra was locked into a cell.

Ezra groaned as he picked himself off the floor from where he was _thrown_ in, and rubbed his wrist where he was cuffed.

Looking around his new cell after fixing himself into a sitting position, Ezra noticed that this cell was a bit bigger than the one before.

This one had no real light source, but somehow was illuminated. The floor had a small space carpet, and there was an actual bed with a blanket.

Standing up on wobbily legs, Ezra made his way over to the furniture and sluggishly laid down. half heartedly bundling up into the covers.

Screw the Empire, Ezra was going to sleep whether they allowed him to or not.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so nothing really happened just yet. But Ezra is now on the ship, that's soon to be headed elsewhere. And the rebels have a plan, but it'll be a difficult one! ^^<em>

_And I'll held off the evil stuff 'till the next chapter. Mainly because I need to come up with everything still, and I wanted to include that Ezra was going to be sick. ^^;_

_And I'll have the Rebels execute their plan in the next chapter too~ _

_So thanks for reading~ Please stay tuned!~_

**_/And maybe offer a few ideas! I may include some~ ^^/_**


	4. The Imperial Pua'an

_"Inquisitor. Agent Kallus reporting."_

_"Go ahead. State your business."_

_"Supply shipments are processing as planned, however we managed to acquire another valuble item."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes, Inquisitor. You'll be most please to know that we have the young Padawan boy on board our ship."_

_"Excellent work Agent Kallus. I'll see for myself by tomorrow morning."_

_"Yes, Inquisitor."_

_"And make sure he doesn't fall back into the rebels hands again!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, Kanan looked at his crew after explain his plan and felt proud seeing their expressions of determination. He could see, though, in the back of their minds the cautious fear of knowing the worse possibly situation they could find themselves in, but they masked it pretty good.<p>

With fear and thoughts of failure set aside we set course for the northern region of the planet.

Making his way back to the brigde, Kanan sat in the copilot seat and sighed.

To his left, Hera glance over and gave a shy smile.

_"He'll be alright, love. He's a strong boy, and I'm sure they won't immediately act with him until at least tomorrow. We'll get to him."_

Her words hung in the air for a moment before Kanan's tense shoulders finally eased a bit. Brows still furrowed, he closed his eyes and let out a breath to calm his nerves. He wouldn't admit or let his expressions show it, but inside, Kanan was metaphorically ripping his hair out.

Deep inside, Kanan really cared for the boy, and his crew. On every mission they took or every battle they fought, Kanan worried for all of them. He just wouldn't show it for fear of appearing weak. His crew, and his enemies saw him as someone of strength and control. He just had to push all of that behind a curtain. _Someone had to_.

But now, sitting in the copilot seat, one could see the storms of stress rolling in their leader. Sitting slouched, hands to his face, grimace and furrowed brows. Kanan didn't look like the stoic leader at all.

Hera, having known Kanan the longest, knew this was rare behavior for him. This mission meant a lot to him, but mainly, he was worried for Ezra.

Ezra, the young boy who teamed up with them. A boy who like themselves, formed a sort of family aboard this ship. The boy that now kidnapped, made the ship feel cold and empty. And now, Ezra, the young force user who formed a Jedi bond with Kanan, was in perilous danger.

A hand to his should jostled Kanan from his thoughts and he sat up straight. _"Sorry"_

Hera smiled reassuringly again, "_It's okay. We're all worried too_."

After a few minutes of silence, they arrived at the end on the tunnel's route.

The sight before them didn't surprise Kanan one bit.

They were already gone.

"_Well, let me read Ezra's signature, then we'll make haste after the Imperial's ship on the tracker_."

* * *

><p>After his message, the ISB Agent left for the command station.<p>

Upon his arrival, he summoned his two commander to prepare the intercom for his dictum.

_"Attention my fellow Imperials. I'm here to inform you that we have successfully attained a rebel force user. I highly advice that you all be on watch at all times. He might try to escape. Either on his own, or with the help of his rebel friends. We mustn't let him get away this time! So Everyone is on full lookout until tomorrow. The Inquisitor will arrive as well, so be prepared if battle should befall us."_

All throughout the ship echoes of "Yes, sir!" floated about, as the apprised members aboard the ship immediately went to work, assigning trooper for sentinel duties.

Once satisfied with their formations, Kallus left to the cells.

_"How's he doing_?" The two troopers guarding the door straighten and replied, _"He's currently sleeping, sir."_

Nearly scoffing Kallus thought, **'Heh. The boy dare has the nerve to sleep on his first day. Fine.'**

"_Let him sleep. We'll let the Inquisitor deal with him."_

* * *

><p>The next day, according to the ship, a new shift of troop watchers started and business went about with careful scrutiny.<p>

Their Star Destroyer was on course for Lothal, and they wanted to be at their very best when the Inquisitor came aboard.

Little did they know, the Imperials had it coming for them. For the Rebels were on their tail, ready to strike when the time was right.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Kallus greeted the Inquisitor himself, after arriving from Lothal's surface in an Imperial Freighter. Arriving in the Star Destroyer's command center, the Inquisitor was guided to the isolation cells where he was to confront the young Jedi apprentice in captivity.<p>

The Pau'an stalked his way through the halls and stopped in front of the cell the Padawan was in. Without looking over his shoulder, he spoke to the ISB Agent, _"You put the boy in a regular holding cell. Why would that be, Kallus?"_

The Agent sighed, _"He's showing symptoms of ill health. I thought it'd be best he at least recover a bit before the long day I'm sure you have planned for him Inquisitor."_

Said Pau'an nodded before stepping into the opening cell.

**_"Wake boy!"_**

With the raise of the tall Imperial's hand, the sleeping boy was raised from the bed into the air by the power of the force. Not a moment after an inaudible grumble did the juvenile male become fully conscious and made aware again of his predicament. Shock flashed across his face before it was replace with defiant hate. Still suspended in the air, the boy began squirming while the Imperial Pau'an circled around him.

_"I trust you rested, did you not?"_

_"Why **-cough-** should you care to know?"_

_"Oh~ I've got quite the day planned for you. And you will address me as **'Sir'** from now on."_ Tightening the force around the boy for emphasis.

This action threw the boy into a coughing fit as his throat became irritated. Once composing himself, the boy threw the Inquisitor a glare, refusing to show deference.

Coming round back to the front, the Inquisitor leaned toward the boy's face.

_"Despite being human, you have such charming features."_ He ran the back of his hand down the boy's cheek with the thoughts of future dark side corruption pictured in his mind. _"Hmm but you are quite weak. A human's immune system can't bear too much."_, the Inquisitor sneered, feeling the warmth of illness coming off the boy in waves.

Finally releasing him from the air, the Inquisitor proceeded to take hold of the boy's hair and yanked him into a kneeling position.

_"Ezra, dear youngling, you can forget about your rebel friends. They will not come, and you will not leave. I will take command of you, and you shall join us."_

The boy, Ezra, stared at the Pua'an with shock at the mention of his name, then after hearing his words, growled and pushed the looming Imperial back with what little control of the force he had. Backing into the corner of the room in a defensive stance.

_"NO! You speak to me lies! And I'll never join you! I'll be dead before you get anything from me!"_ Ezra yelled, breathing heavily from the effort.

The Pua'an chuckled at the boy's response and stepped back. _"Oh but you only think lies __while I speak the truth."_ And with a smirk on his face, the Imperial stalked out of the room like the way he came in, leaving the boy alone to wallow in doubt.

Once outside the now closed cell, the Inquisitor began to chuckle. _"Oh but my young apprentice, soon you'll be one of us, and you won't regret it~"_ With that, the Imperial Pua'an left the two troopers by the door and proceeded to walk to Agent Kallus' office to discuss further actions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a normal day being a trooper. Pew Pew Bang! Haha you're under arrest! Yes we have the rebels! Oh...oh no...nevermind.<strong>_

_**-This has been an insider of the daily life of a storm trooper-**_

_**-Brought to you by HGM1Bubbles-**_

* * *

><p><strong>YESSS! UPDATE! WOOOAH!~ hahah Hows that for the Inquisitor? ;w; OH, I'll show more of him later too~ hehehe and I'll finally write the rebel's part in the next chapter. Eheheh let me know if there is anything I could improve on in the reviews. ^^; I'd really appreciate it~**

**And thanks for reviewing! Oh how it pleases me so~ ^^**

**Hahhe and maybe I'll throw in funny snippets at the end of the chapters for fun too xD/**

/Space daddy and crew are gonna try to save their poor sick space babe from the Imperial meanies.../

**STAY TUNED!**

**plz**


	5. Blood Will Spill

**Okay seriously guys, I warn you of the language you will be reading. Prepare thyselves.**

* * *

><p><em>That night after Ezra's kidnapping, the crew of the Ghost found it hard to sleep.<em>

_Sabine slept some, but woke up every now and then in battle readiness. Zeb tossed and turned on his bunk with a worried heart. And Kanan and Hera barely had a blink of sleep. Hera, watching the ship as they flew through Hyperspace on the Imperial's tail, and Kanan, constantly going over the plans in his mind while also trying to read Ezra's force signature._

_Finally after they were in the same system as the Imperial's ship, -which happened to be stationed just out of Lothal's atmosphere-, the rebels decided to just take turns sleeping before the time to strike comes. After all, they had to be -somewhat- well rested in order to focus on the Important task of saving Ezra come the morrow._

* * *

><p>Not long after Ezra's mid-day meal arrived, the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus stepped into his cabin.<p>

The ugly Pua'an approached the boy and sneered, "You've hardly eaten your meal. How do you expect to live without your proper nutrients?"

Leaning away from him, Ezra scowled. "I don't. As I've said before, I'd rather be dead before I comply to you!"

At that, the Agent stepped forward angrily, "I'd be more than willing to arrange that boy!" while the Inquisitor merely smiled.

Scoffing, Ezra crossed his arms, "Quit calling me boy! I'm Ezra Bridger you loser!"

Looking a bit taken aback by the comment, Kallus reared forward angrily taking hold of Ezra's collar and slamming his back into the wall. Thoroughly knocking the air out his lungs and throwing him into yet another fit of coughing while gasping for breaths.

"Your attitude is unacceptable, _Bridger_!" Saying his name like it was the dirtiest venom in the galaxy.

"Now, now Agent Kallus, we don't want to discourage the boy, now do we?" Stepping forward slowly, the Inquisitor ushered the ISB Agent back. Taking his place, the Inquisitor gave a kind smile, -which seemed out of place for him, because a man like that obviously isn't thinking anything nice-...

I one swift motion, the Imperial grabbed Ezra by the chin, and the plate of half eaten food in the other. And using the force, lifted some food into Ezra's opened mouth which then was promptly shut to stimulate the swallow reflex. After being very much forced to swallow, Ezra choked and spluttered at the seriousness of his actions. "**What the fuck**!?"

Still holding his chin in a vice grip, the Inquisitor gave a low growl. "Now unless you learn to eat all of your own _damn_ food like the teen you are, I won't have to go through the trouble of coddling you like a baby by making you eat myself! If your actions persevere, it won't be_ you_ I'm killing, but your rebel friends!"

Taken by surprise by the second hand threat, Ezra shrunk back in submission. There was no way he'd let the Inquisitor touch him or his companions.

Seeing this reaction, the Inquisitor smirked. Feeling satisfied by the results of his warning, he stood up straight and allowed Kallus to cuff the boy.

"Now then, let's proceed with your...proper force training, shall we?"

* * *

><p>As the crew of the Ghost were preparing to deploy themselves to the Imperial's Star Destroyer in the <em>Phantom<em>, Kanan was struck with a sudden pain all throughout himself.

"UUgghhh!.." Falling to his knee, Kanan's face scrunched in pain and he held his head in his hands.

After a minute he managed to stand up and take a deep breath, pushing back the pain.

"Ugh...I-it's Ezra! I don't know what's going on, but he's in a lot of pain."

Sabine and Zeb shifted in their spot nervously and Hera stepped forward with evident worry on her face. "How?"

Kanan scowled, "The only conclusion is that the Inquisitor beat us to him." Anger and renewed concern ran throughout Kanan as he tried to reach out to Ezra. But when he did, there was no response. "Shit, he's unconscious...", cursing under his breath.

"We need to get to him now!"

"Right!"

* * *

><p><em>Pain <em>_Confusion __Coldness __Darkness __Doubt __Hate_

_Spiraling down into a sinisterly tempting abyss. Nerves feel as though electricity crackled throughout. Thoughts of revenge on all your oppressors. Hate and rejection towards your former allies. The feeling of bones breaking. Screams of agony. Gasps of pained breathes. Crying. Giving up. Suddenly it stops and you feel nothing. Watching blood run down open wounds and drip off your hands. Feeling release and power as you laugh mercilessly. Enjoying...their suffering?_

_'Wait...no...noo...NOO!'_

Jolting awake, Ezra sat up alarmed and noted he was in his room again. Nausea struck him when images and the feeling from his stupor flashed back, and he staggered to his waste bin.

Once releasing the contents of his stomach, Ezra lumbered over to his bed, feeling dizzy and uncomfortably warm. And for some reason, he thought, laying down required more effort than usual.

_Aching muscles, headaches, and a stabbing pain in his neck._

Trying and failing, Ezra struggled to recall what had happened. He didn't even know what time it was by then, but the only thing he can remember was being dragged into a dark room, seeing a syringe, and instant pain that eventually numbed.

"What the heck..." looking down, he saw his clothes had changed to the white jumpsuit similar to the one he'd worn during his storm trooper training.

"Wh-why..."

* * *

><p>Ezra had fallen into a feverish sleep with a dull ache all throughout his body. Who knows how long he slept, but when he woke up, it wasn't to the ceiling of his cabin in the <em>Ghost<em> as he expected, but to the sound of footsteps approaching his cell in the Imperial ship.

The sound of the door slid open but Ezra kept his eyes closed. "What do you want?" A deep chuckled resounded, "It's my turn to welcome you to the dark side."

Wanting to just disappear, he laid still until his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled out of his bed. Growling lowly, he looked at his offender. "Leave me alone, _Kallus_."

Frowning the Agent kneeled down to Ezra's eye level. "I don't believe you're in any posistion to be making commands, Bridger!"  
>Feeling a headache coming on and being more frustrated than ever, Ezra spat in the ISB Agent's face. "Fuck off!"<br>Now furious, the ISB Agent reared and slapped Ezra across the face_. "Listen here you little shit! You may be needed alive, but I'll make sure it'll be a living Hell!"_

Scoffing Ezra smirked, "Likewise, loser!" And in a swift moment, he punched the Agent in the head, kicked him in the groin and scrambled to the door. Pushing over one of the trooper guards outside of the cell, Ezra ran down the hall as fast as he could, while Kallus recovered and sprinted right after him. Pulling out his weapon, Kallus began to shoot.

The first several shots missed, but Ezra was hit just as he was about to turn the corner at the end of the hall. Catching up now, Kallus managed another shot, this one hitting Ezra's leg, and he went down in a cry of pain, blood staining into his white clothing. Approaching him, Kallus kicked his side and punched him in the head a couple times before taking Ezra by the hair and lifting him up. "Give up Lothal scum. There's no getting away this time." Writhing in his grasp, Ezra whimpered as he was then grabbed my the wrists once more and dragged. To where? Only Agent Kallus knew.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Spector 5 you'll sneak your way into the control room, disable the weapons and lock down systems. Spector 4 you'll come with me. Spector 2 on Ghost and Spector 3 on Phantom will distract the navy while we infiltrate. Understood?"<p>

"Copy that Spector 1!"

* * *

><p>Arriving near the atmosphere of Lothal, the Phantom disconnected from the Ghost and turned on their stealth technology. While the Phantom snuck in low, the Ghost flew head on and shot at the Imperial ship to get their attention.<p>

Inside the Star Destroyer, storm troopers and Shadow troopers ran about, boarding their TIE fighters and setting up brigades to prepare for battle. Loading and taking off, that left just the foot soldiers on board and everything was going according to Kanan's plan.

Hera, in the Ghost, laughed out loud maniacally as she was left alone on the ship to fend of TIE fighters on her tail, "**What the Hell was Kanan THINKING**!?" Chirps and whirrs sounded on her come, and she calmed down, "At least Chopper can back me up in the Phantom."

After confirming that the Imperial Navy were mostly out of sight, the Phantom swooped up into the Star Destroyer's docking bay, and shot at the surrounding soldiers. Screaming and blasts deafened the ears of the crew, while smoke and debris created their cover. "Spectors! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"AArrgh..."<p>

Pain washed over Ezra as he was hit once again by the Imperial ISB Agent.

_Interrogation_, he'd called it, but it was more like a vent beating. Kallus asked questions about himself and his friends, but Ezra didn't plan on saying anything. He'd had fun making the Imperial frustrated with his snarky comebacks, however, at this point, Ezra couldn't say anything even if he'd wanted to. With the little recover he had in-between blows, all that could be heard were whimpers, yelps, and hisses on his part, and growls, grunts and angry yells from the Imperial.

Ezra attempted to push back the Imperial with the force, but he was too weak, and seeing Kallus prepare to kick him with enough force he was sure would knock him out, Ezra clenched his eyes shut. Now, all he could hope was for this to stop. But in the next moment, the ship shook and loud explosions could be heard errupting outside the ship.

This stopped the Agent in his tracks, and he grimaced. "I'll finish you later!" And stepping out into the hall, Kallus called out for two guards to escort the young padawan back to his cell.

Seeing the Imperial take off toward the sound of gun fire, Ezra weakly smiled. _"I knew they would come."_

_"Don't get your hopes up." _

**'What?!'**

Feeling a new wave of sickness, Ezra looked up through half-lidded eyes at the approaching form of the Inquisitor. Dread dropped in his stomach like a lead weight, and Ezra wanted to scream.

"Don't worry youngling, you'll get to see them. But they won't be alive."

Fear and shock flashed across Ezra's face, but changed to rage. "YOU LIAR! You're a fool to think I'd believe you could kill them! Quit promising impossible threats!"

Smirking the Inquisitor laughed, "Fine, but I will promise you this. Blood will spill."

The Inquisitor walked away, and Ezra was thrown into his cell of silence. Words worried his mind, and all he could think of were his friends.

Reaching into the link, he desperately tried to reach Kanan in an attempt to warn them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'-nan...kana...KANAN!'<em>**

"...Ezra?..."

* * *

><p><strong>Whewww! This was a hard chapter to write ;w; I hope it was worth it ^_^;**

**And I'm sorry about the language, this week I'm feeling a little out of character...**

**Anyway, the next chapter may take a bit longer to update since my week will be busy, but know that I'll be sure to make it worth the wait~**

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews! I really appreciate it!~ ^w^**

**And as always, let me know if I can improve on anything ^^; I'm sure I could/**

* * *

><p><em>"Zeb, what are you doing?" Kanan asked as he watched the Lasat stalk Ezra through the snow covered bushes.<em>

_"I'm hunting for Tauntaun, obviously. I'm the Wampa!" Sighing, Kanan watched as Zeb sprinted and tackled his apprentice to the ground and proceeded to roll him in the snow as if mauling him. _

_"Ahhh! Zeb! Wh-what the hell?!"_

_"Shhh, taunaun don't speak."_

_Kanan facepalmed. Leave it to his crew to act like Hoth aliens._

_-**This has been a snow day-brought to you by HGM1Bubbles**-_


	6. Darkness

In the Imperial ship, Kanan and Zeb travelled through the maze of corridors. Using the force as a guide, they ran deeper and deeper into the Imperial lair.

Pausing in his running, Kanan focused on the force. _"Ezra?"_

_"Kanan!"_

_"Ezra! Are you alright!?"_

Kanan growled, when he felt the pain in his words. Anger coursed through him as he imagined what the Imperial might've done to his padawan while he was taken, but refocussing, he channeled that anger to determination.

_"...mostly, but you need to be careful! The Inquisitor is here!"_

_'So he is?...'_

Continuing his way through the ship, Kanan shot down troopers with vigor while Zeb knocked out the commanders.

On course so far, but now they had a new obstacle to be aware of.

* * *

><p>Running through the halls and spaces of the Imperial ship, explosives shook the floor and lights flickered.<p>

Turning a corner, Kanan felt his heart rate increase as he felt a menacing force approach. Knowing this to be the Inquisitor, he slowed down to a walk as they neared what felt was the direction Ezra was being held.

Clicking his light saber together, he entered a hallway where his suspicions were answered with piercing yellow eyes glaring at him.

"How nice of you to join us, Jedi." Kanan gripped his light saber tighter as the Imerial Pau-an actived his own saber.

Next to the Inquisitor, Agent Kallus stepped forward, "Yes, what a pleasure it is." activating his own weapon and pointed it at the Lasat rebel.

Zeb stiffened into a fighting stance and activated his bo-rifle, all the while sneering at the ISB Agent as if he were the dirtiest scum in the galaxy. "YOU!" And with bo-rifle in hand, Zeb charged headon toward the Imperial with fierce aggression. Throwing blows upon blows, the Agent easily deflected them with a smirk.

While Zeb occupied himself with Kallus, Kanan refocused his attention on the Pau'an in front of him. "Where's Ezra?!"

The Imperial gave a crooked smile and casually looked over his hand, "He's currently writhing in pain right now, but I wouldn't worry about that." Giving the Jedi a smirk, the Pau-an continued, "After all, you're the one he'll be worrying about when I'm done with you." He shifted his saber, and it ejected into dual mode. "Or he could care less, hmm, we shall see."

Raising an eyebrow at the last comment, Kanan stepped forward, saber at the ready. Seeing this, the Inquisitor laughed.

Finally feeling fed up with the Imperial's action, Kanan charged forward in a sprint and struck down with his saber.

Blocking it with ease, the Inquisitor quickly countered with a swipe to the Jedi's legs. Though missing as the rebel managed to dodge in time.

"I see you've improved since our last confrontation. But I doubt it'd make much of a difference."

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Ezra screamed out loud in frustration. He felt like ripping his hair out, but decided against it.<p>

Sitting down with a huff, Ezra contemplated his next move. As far as he knew, his friends have arrived to rescue him and The Inquisitor and Agent Kallus will be facing off with them. Hera was probably keeping the TIEs occupied, and Chopper is holding off the exit. That just left Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine to carry out the mission on board.

Laying down after he felt dizzy just sitting up, Ezra sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why'd they have to do this? Why'd _I_ have to get into this again?!... Now it's my fault they might...no, they_ are_ going to get hurt. And with a freaking _Star destroyer_! Ugh...Kanan...even with Zeb...it's nearly impossible to think they could just beat Kallus and the Inquisitor." Thinking quietly then, Ezra frowned deeply. "I have to get out of here..."

* * *

><p>Sparks or blue and red glittered in the halls of the Star Destroyer as Rebel and Imperial clashed their light sabers continuously. Double-bladed sword deflected every advance from the blue sword. Said wielder reciprocated each onslaught with blows of incredible force. And with such superiority in confidance, the Inquisitor varely broke a sweat. With an orotund voice, he spoke, "How do you expect to rescue the boy if you can't properly protect him in the first place?" Taking a step forward, the Imperial continued, "The lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi knight, not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for more civilized days. I've seen great Jedi masters put it to excellent use, and then there's you. How you came to wield one, is quite the mystery."<p>

Kanan, for that time had remained silent, taking the opportunity to catch his own breath while the Imperial spoke. Once he caught his breath, Kanan stepped into a battle ready stance with renewed energy, for the feeling of determination ran through both sides of his force link.

"As elegant as it is, I fully intend to use it viciously to protect my Padawan if it's the last thing I do!"

Heartbeat accelerating, breath quickening, pupils dilated, Kanan stared down the Imperial before him with such focus, the Inquisitor gave a smile at the energy in the air.

"Noble words, Jedi. I'll be sure you live up to it, or rather, die by them! They'll be the last you every say!"

Grunting, Kanan charged again. "Then you can eat your _clique **as fuck**_ words!"

* * *

><p>Managing to trick the guards by his cell, Ezra escaped down the hall of the ship and took temporary shelter in the privacy of a storage closet. huffing from the effort it took just to make it that far, ezra rested against a pile of cargo boxes while he contemplated his next move. Opting to crawl through the vent system like he had done before, Ezra climbed the pile into an opening.<p>

Making his way through, the force would gently nudge and guide him in a certain direction. Feeling no need to question it at that time, Ezra followed, sure that it'd lead him to Kanan.

A few minutes of crawling had passed, and Ezra was breathing heavily. Sweat beaded his brow and his injured leg ached with a vengeance. "Ugh...I hate this place..." Pulling himself forward again, Ezra continued his trek.

Starting to feel dizzy in the tight space, he failed to notice an opening in the vent and fell through. Landed harshly on his back, Ezra groaned as he tried to focus his vision.

Sound came in blurs and all he could see was red and blue. Blinking, his vision shifted, and then he could hear the sound of battle.

Struggling to get up his, he was suddenly engulfed in an uncomfortable aura.

His vision faded even more and he heard a terribly elegant voice speak within his mind.

"Where do you think your going my boy? Why, you'll get hurt out here! Not to mention your blood will be quite a problem to clean up. Besides, you couldn't do much anyway." Wincing, Ezra spoke aloud in reply. "My friends need me! I..I have to help them."

A laugh emitted from just before him , and he opened his eyes to the sight of the Inquisitor. "But that's impossible. You couldn't even help yourself. And why do you think you're here? We wouldn't you to leave now would we?" Said, Pau-an had Kanan in a head lock and threatened to stab him.

Seeing this, Ezra scrabbled to his legs and snarled at the Imperial, "Let his go!", only to collapse to his knees and his body was racked with coughs.

"Kid!?" Turning his head, Ezra saw Zeb run toward him while, behind the Lasat, the ISB Agent Kallus followed. Shots flew by the Pau-ans head, and this distracted him enough to let go of Kanan. "You rebel scum!" Kallus, now catching up to the Lasat, struck Zeb in the back with his weapon. Kanan, now free, whipped around and swiped at the ISB Agent's leg, catching him off guard. "Arrugh!"

As the three fought, the Inquisitor took that moment to approach Ezra. "You're a fool to think you could possible get away!" Raising the boy into the air, the Imperial proceeded to throw him against the wall of the ship's hall. "Now you'll just have to watch them die!"

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em>

_Fire_

_Fear_

_These pains appeared to flash along well-defined lines of ramification spread out quickly along branches from a central point. Streams of pulsing fire heating him, and berated with an inconceivable rapid periodicity. The intellectual part of his nature was already efface, and he had only power to feel, and feeling was torment._

_All that could be seen was red...a menacing red...like the fires of hell...yet the air felt cold._

_Breathing was a task in itself, and the thought of moving wouldn't dare be mentioned._

_Flashes of people and places began to emerge from the dark sea of red, and Ezra couldn't seem to connect to anything._

_Yet, on one particular blur of gray and piercing yellow, deep down, Ezra could feel hatred scream all throughout himself. The more he swam in the power and energy he felt in this pure emotion of anger, the more his vision sharpened._

_Until finally, in his mind, Ezra could see the source of his hated. "YOU!"_

* * *

><p>"Spectre 1. Shields and cannons down for five minutes! I'll proceed to assist out escape."<p>

Commotion filled the air after that message, and Kanan felt his body tense. One moment he was fighting along side Zeb, and the next, he felt like the world was collapsing.

Realizing Ezra had arrived, Kanan charged toward to Inquisitor to try to get to his Padawan before the Imperial sent him away again.

Yet, just as he was inches away from stabbing the Imperial, he caught sight of Ezra being slammed into the wall. A faint grunt could be heard in the now silent corridor as Kanan watched his youngest crew member slump to the ground in an unconscious heap. At that moment, time seemed to pause as Kanan's breath caught in his throat at the image before him. There lay Ezra, shallowly breathing, all covered in cuts and bruises that tainted his once fair skin. Blood stained through the cloth of the pants and sleeve of the white jumpsuit, and upon closer inspection, bags under Ezra's eyes and flushed cheeks suggested sickness. Seeing these injuries that spoke of hidden occurrences upon the ship, Kanan stepped back in shock, albeit, shakily at that.

* * *

><p>Hera breathed a sigh of strained relief at the message Sabine sent her. Turning the ship around in a sharp turn, she headed back toward the Star Destroyer.<p>

Though TIEs remained in hot persuit, Hera was determined the plan was going accordingly, and that they'd be out of there in no time. So for now, she continue to evade the attacks from the TIEs while she hoped the rest of the crew rescue Ezra and arrive with the _Phantom_.

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor laughed at the expression of torment on the Jedi's face, and stepped aside to give Kanan a full view of Ezra.<p>

The sound of evil mirth echoed throughout the room and the atmosphere began to darken. At the change in the air, the Inquisitor turned toward the plausible source. Then all the occupants in the room widened their eyes at the sight before them.

A dark energy swirled around Ezra.

Kanan stepped back at the sight and felt his heart drop. "Oh no...Ezra..."

Turning back torward the Rebels, the Inquisitor smirked. "Well, look at what we have here? It seems your little rescue mission will have been all for naught." He chuckled darkly and knelt down to Ezra. "C'mon boy. Show us your beauty."

At that, Ezra began to shiver and shakily pushed off the ground. From where Zeb stood, He could have swore Ezra looked different, but he couldn't quite understand why.

Now standing, Ezra gave a small frown and looked up slowly. Focusing his sight on the looming Imperial, Ezra growled.

Ezra's hair had darkened to a near ravenous black and his eyes stared with a viciously purple spark. When he snarled, one could see canines had lengthened to that of fangs.

The darkness had taken him over.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou! Everyone! for reading my fan fiction ;w; I'm so sorry again for the late update. This week has been so troublesome, but I managed.<strong>

**So I hope you liked this chapter! I really tried to make it interesting~ ^w^ And yes, I'll be finishing this story in a couple more chapters or so~**

**;w; Please review and tell me what you think. And let me know if there are any suggestion on how I could improve, it's always appreciated~**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to update sooner than I did this time, since I'll be on break.**

**But for now, enjoy this short story:**

* * *

><p><strong>-<em>Kanan watches Ezra play Five Nights at Freddy's 2-<em>**

**_-Modern AU-_**

_"Ooo okay I think I've got the hang of it."_

_"Don't be so tense, Ezra. Let your guard down, then you'll be able to sense them." Laughing nervously Ezra replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah like I'm gonna let my guard down when….wait, did you hear that?"_

_Shaking his head, Kanan said, "Shh, focus."_

_Listening closely, Ezra saw the warning sign flash at the corner of the screen. "Oh shit, I need to rewind the music box thing."_

_"Ezra, I don't think now's the best time."_

_Putting down the camera, Ezra flashed his light into the hallway._

_"…..oohh….shhhhhhhh….that's the fox…"Ezra whispered, sitting still, before be began to furiously flash the animatronic._

_"Quick, Ezra check your camera, I have a bad feeling."_

_Lifting the camera to view, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Chicka and Bonnie in the vents. "Wahhh!….oh wait just lemme rewind the music thing real quick…."_

_Suddenly everything went quiet. "Kanan do you…feel anything?…I think.."_

_Thinking of checking the vents in the office, Ezra set down the camera._

_The next moment an animalistic scream rang in his ears as the robotic fox sprang at him._

_"AHHHHHHH!….shit!….Fuck you foxy!…ugh"_

_Seeing his apprentice flip out, Kanan laughed out loud. "Ahahah! You should see your face!"_

_Huffing embarrassedly, Ezra muttered, "It's not funny!"_

_"Well, you didn't do too bad for your first time playing Five Night at Freddy's 2" Patting Ezra on the shoulder, Kanan continued, "C'mon. I'll show you another game."_

_Shuddering, Ezra nervously asked, "It won't be something like this again, will it?"_

_Giving a guilty laugh, Kanan lied, "Oh, no. Of course not. The main goal is to just collect like 5 papers or something. No big deal"_

_Seeing his master's strange behavior, Ezra felt unsure, "Riiiiight…"_


	7. The Young Trooper

Ezra focused his eyes at the Pau'an and gave a growl. Hatred glowed in his dark eyes.

At first the Imperial had seemed impressed, if not smug, but now he was thoroughly surprised.

**"My hatred for you is ineffable..."**

Hands clenched in fists and breathing low.

Angrily, he snarled. Using his force ability, Ezra picked up Agent Kallus _-from where he had also stopped to stare-_ and threw him toward the Inquisitor. And since it statistically wouldn't be in the Imperial's best interest to injure one of his best Agents, the Inquisitor couldn't easily deflect the mass thrown his way.

When Kanan looked up, he felt fear strike him at the sight. Ezra's eyes glared a menacingly dangerous rage that could've only been possible in nightmares. And at that moment, Kanan's heart broke, knowing he had let his student down.

* * *

><p>"Spector 5, how are things going?"<p>

Sabine ran through the corridors of the ship, making her way to the area Zeb had told her.

"So for so good on my part. Spector 4 notified me of his location. Spector 1 and Spector 6 have yet to report."

Quickly disposing of troopers in front of her, Sabine turned a corner. Throwing a grenade behind her at all the other officers chasing her, she waited for the explosion to continue.

"Spector 4 sounds frantic. I think something might have taken a wrong turn. I'll assist and let you know."

"Copy that Spector 5. Ghost out."

* * *

><p>Kanan watched in horror as Ezra threw around the ISB Agent with such force, he almost felt pity for the Imperial. From slamming him into the wall, to hitting him against the ceiling. But whatever it was, the surrounding few troopers didn't intend to interfere.<p>

Once Ezra had thoroughly knocked out the Agent, he moved toward the Inquisitor. "This darkness...isn't that what you wanted for me, Inquisitor?" Tilting his head.

Standing his ground, said Imperial frowned. "Well you certainly got that down, boy."

Smirking, Ezra stopped right in front of the Pau'an, "Damn right!"

And in a flash, Ezra lunged forward and tackled the tall Imperial to the ground. Picking up the Inquisitor's light saber with the force, he threw it in the general direction of Kanan and Zeb.

Kanan cautiously took hold of it, unsure whether that pass had been intentional or not. Looking back, he noticed Sabine running forward. Followed by chasing troopers.

"Kanan! Zeb!" The lasat turned around and helped shoot the remaining chasers when Sabine joined them. "Hera is still maintaining her position, as well as Chopper. We're just waiting for you guys."

Once the troopers were disposed of, Kanan spoke up. "We have to get Ezra out of here."

Following her leader's gaze, Sabine did a double take at their youngest member. "What happened?"

"We came a bit too late."

* * *

><p>Back on the <em>Ghost,<em> Hera became worried. A little nagging in her mind told her something might be going wrong, but now it throbbed with the knowledge that something _is_ most likely wrong.

Refocussing, she managed to dodge fire from a TIE, and shot back, taking it out. "Well, at least this Star Destroyer didn't have more than one complete fleet of TIE fighters aboard, otherwise our ship would have been down long ago."

Proceeding to dodge and counter attack, Hera was thinking about all the things that could be happening on that Imperial ship.

A ring on her comm again brought her back to focus. Picking up, she heard angry yells and thumps.

"Spector 2...uuhh...Spector 6 is...We're going plan B. Worse case...we'll bring him in if it's the last thing we do."

"Spector 5?! What's happened?"

Hera waited and in a few moments, Sabine replied with a shaky voice. "Ezra is in darkness! It's not a normal kind. Spector 1 plans to take him as is. We'll be out as soon as possible."

"Copy that." Turning her comm off, Hera shot down another TIE and accelerated toward the Star Destroyer in haste.

* * *

><p>The two force users brawled for a while. Ezra mainly scratching and punching, while the Inquisitor deflected and counter attacked with the intent to stop the fight.<p>

For a moment, they both stopped and snarled at each other, bearing fangs as if to establish dominance.

When Ezra bit deep into the Inquisitor's sword wrist, the Pau'an's eyes flashed in anger. Deciding enough was enough, he kicked Ezra into the wall opposite of him. Standing and placing a foot on the boy's chest to prevent him from getting back up.

"You're meager attempt to best me is laughable. Though I'm impressed with your determination." Applying more pressure on Ezra's chest, which in turn made him choke a bit. "However your potential, discipline is in order." Reaching his hand forward, the Inquisitor pushed his way into Ezra's force. Feeling that Ezra still had a slight connection to Kanan intact, the Pau'an frowned. In the next moment Ezra was screaming in pain.

Seeing this, Kanan jumped into action. "Back off!" Running forward, he shoved the Inquisitor aside and stood in front of Ezra in defense. Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb ran up behind him and picked up the _-barely-_ conscious Ezra. Though, when they touched him, Ezra shoved them away with a growl. The Inquisitor laughed. "Well. Looks like he's a little rouge." Uncertainty flashed in Kanan's eyes, and he stepped back. "Even still, I won't let you take him."

Tutting quietly, the Inquisitor shook his head and smiled. With a flick of his hand, he retrieved his dual saber from the hands of Zeb and activated it's point to reach just under Kanan's chin. "Looks like out chances are even."

Kanan looked over his shoulder at his crew members, "Try to get him back to the _Phantom_! I'll hold off as long as I can."

"Okay!" And with that, Zeb grabbed the struggling boy, while Kanan charged towards the Imperial. Sabine took the lead, all the while shooting down Imperials in the way.

* * *

><p>Blasters shot down wave after wave of troopers and debris continued to fog the air in the Star Destroyer's docking bay. The troopers were suffering major injuries and losses in number and stepped back in temporary retreat to regroup. However, one trooper slipped pass the rest and snuck his way forward. Meter by meter, he neared the freighter and rounded the back to the entrance.<p>

On board, the lone trooper inspected the interior. From where he stood he couldn't see any one at the cockpit, but he heard something. Knowing someone had to be controlling, the trooper stalked closer.

"Ah-hah!" Jumping around the pilot chair, the trooper pointed his blaster. What he saw made him pause. There, in front of the seat was an old orange astromech.

The robot chirped in surprise and droned threateningly. Ejecting an appendage, it poked forward with an electrical shock device. When the trooper didn't back off, the bot proceeded to jab the intruder with shocks.

Backing off a little, but not too far, the trooper remained in position. Being in armor reduced the effects of the electricity, but didn't hinder all of it.

After realizing his attempts were futile, the droid stopped and back up with it's mechanical arms up. Now having a chance to clearly see the cause of all the Imperial's troubles, the trooper gasped. "You. You look familiar."

Sensing no immediate threat, the astromech dropped it's arms and gave an inquiring beep.

A moment of silence passed, and finally the trooper snapped his fingers in realization. "You're the droid who collaborated with Dev Morgan to sabotage the Imperial Academy." Kneeling down, the trooper took off his helmet to show his face. Reaching his gloved hand forward he spoke clearly, "Hello. I'm Zare Leonis." A couple hesitant chirps were his reply. "You're a member of the rebels Morgan works with. Is he helping in the rescue of the captured Padawan?"

Another moment of silence passed before Chopper caught on to who the young trooper was referring too, when he remembered their mission a month prior. Deciding to project an image of Ezra, Chopper beeped in frustration. Slowly the boy deciphered the tones, and shock appeared across his face. "_He's_ the one!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ThanksGiving everyone. Thank You for reading! I finished this as early as possible as a treat ^w^ Hope you like where it's going~**

**And I love every single one of you for helping me get this far! This story has reached over 10,00 views! Whooa~ *cheers* And as of right now, 104 followers~**

**It's means a whole lot to me, and I really appreciate everything you all do. I keep all your suggestions in mind, and try to incorporate them in the story as best I can. So if you'd like to suggest something or provide some advice on ways I could improve, it's always welcome.**

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing!~ Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**And Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter. I felt it was appropriate to cut it off there until I continue in the next chapter/**

**So by popular demand, here's your short story~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ezra plays SLENDER-<strong>_

_**-modern-ish AU brought to you by HGM1B-**_

_The word SLENDER showed brightly on the screen in a scribbly print, typical of horror games._

_After reading the first steps, Ezra scoffed. "Alright, 8 notes then. Shouldn't be too hard."_

_After clicking the start, Ezra found himself in a forest with nothing at hand but a flashlight._

_"Well I guess that's all I'll need..." Taking in the scene, he felt a bit uncomfortable with the silence._

_Stepping forward, the character began to breath heavily, and the sound unnerved Ezra._

_Listening closer, he noted the character was slow and apparently female._

_"That's...I...um..I don't know."_

_Continuing through the woods, Ezra came across a thick tree and rounded it. Finding a note, he stepped forward._

_"Can't Run" was written on the paper in the same scribbly style of the title._

_Beginning to sense something was wrong, he turned around and shuddered as the audio began to beat lowly, as if a giant was walking upon the earth._

_"IIIII doooon't like that sound of that..."_

_Walking in the other direction, he continued to search for the other paper with haste, for the ominous sounds continued._

_Coming across a little shed, Ezra found another note, this one reading, "Can't Hide"_

_After that, the slow tempo of the beating sped up a little, and Ezra shivered as his character's breathing became erratic._

_"OO-Kay...oookay...o-okay...ookay.." Repeating nonsense words to himself, Ezra headed north in an attempt to stabilize the character._

_Now seeing a row of pipes, Ezra ran toward them, hoping to find a hiding place for the character to calm down. When he entered, he saw a note at the end, so he walked toward it. "Always Follows" With a picture of a figure with what looked to be tentacles._

_Suddenly the audio became load with thumps, and Ezra yelped a bit at the change._

_Turning to head back where he came, he nearly fell out of his chair at the sight of a tall shady figure standing at the end. "Wahhhh"_

_The music continued loudly as his screen began to flash static and the audio fizzed. The character's breath hitched, as well as Ezra's and he gave a low whine as he forced the character into a run. "FUCK.. why can't she go any faster!...UGHGH!"_

_And being an idiot, he looked back to see if he was being chased. What he saw made him scream._

_He came face to face with a tall faceless man, and the screen blurred into nothing._

_It flashed images of the creature with it's hideous appendages and Ezra covered his face. "Ahhhhhhh! Shit...mmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." Moaning for a minute to calm down._

_Slowly taking his hands down to see the screen showed a question to continue, Ezra gave a sigh. "I'm glad that's over. At least it's not real. Looked to much like the Inquisitor for my liking."_

_And relaxing in his chair, Ezra decided to try again._

_Unbeknownst to him, someone entered the room and crept up behind him._

_Not long after a few minutes when Ezra got another jumpscare did the intruder move._

_Feeling arms encircle around his waist, Ezra screamed curses to the dark room."OOH SHIT!.AHHHH...HOLY FUCK!" Fearing at that moment that it had been the Slender man who had got him._

_Swirling around in his chair at the sound of uncontrollable laughter, Ezra saw it was only his master, Kanan._

_Kanan calmed down and gave a goofy grin at Ezra. Seeing him get scared was too funny. And now his apprentice was flushed in embarrassment and averted his eyes._

_Reaching forward, Kanan petted Ezra's head, "Ahh that was great."_

_When Ezra didn't reply, Kanan pouted, "Okay okay I'm sorry."_

_Sneaking a glance at Kanan, Ezra resisted the urge to laugh at his expression. And having seeing that, Kanan smirked._

_Ezra gave out a giggle. "Kanan you're an idiot." Poking him in the forehead. "Let's see you try!"_

_Straightening, Kanan laughed. "No, no. I'm fine just watching you." Pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Ezra. "You may proceed."_

_Rolling his eyes, Ezra clicked continue._

_As the game continued, Kanan enjoyed the fact Ezra actually let him stay. So deciding not to scare him anymore, he took up the role of being the comforting presence._


	8. Mend

**/_*Dodges a wheel of cheese thrown my way*_ Heheh my bad for the slow updates. I couldn't get in the right mood to write this chapter. I took a while because I wanted this chapter to be just right. *sighs* So, here's your chapter!~/**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY:<em>**

_A moment of silence passed,_

_ and finally the trooper snapped_

_his __fingers in realization. "You're the droid who _

_collaborated __with __Dev Morgan to sabotage the Imperial Academy." _

_Kneeling down, __the trooper took off his helmet to show his face. __Reaching his gloved _

_hand forward __he spoke clearly, "Hello. I'm Zare Leonis." A couple hesitant chirps were his reply. _

_"You're a member of the rebels __Morgan works with. Is he helping in the rescue of the captured Padawan?"_

_Another moment of silence passed before Chopper caught on to who the young trooper was referring too, when he remembered_

_ their mission a month prior. Deciding to project an image of Ezra, Chopper beeped in frustration. Slowly the boy deciphered the tones, and shock appeared across his face. _

_"_He's_ the one!"_

* * *

><p>Shock appeared over Leonis' face as he thought back to his friend. Recalling that Dev had mentioned he was a force user made him wonder even more what was going on.<p>

Looking at the droid then, he asked, "Do you know how how he is? I-I can help!"

Just then the comm in the Phantom went off, "Spector 3! We're on our way. Be prepared, Spector 6 isn't in his right mind. We'll help you hold off until Spector 1 manages to accompany us. He's buying time."

As the message cut, Chopper grumbled. _"Leave it to Spector 1 to play hero." _Rolling over to the communication device, he decided to update Hera on their situation.

_"Spector 3 to Ghost. Spector 1 is buying time as the rest retreat with Spector 6. Spector 1 will arrive as soon as he can, then we'll leave."_

A moment passed before Hera replied with a sigh, "Copy that."

Glancing at the young trooper still in the cabin, Chopper called again, _"Oh, and one more thing...a storm trooper is familiar with Spector 6 and wishes to assist."_

The communication link to Hera was still online, but the only sound coming through was silence. _"Hera?"_

"CHOPPER! HOW COULD YOU LET A STORMTROOPER ENTER THE PHANTOM?!"

Zare, having also heard the message gave a laugh. And deciding to speak for the droid himself, he said, "No worries, I'm not your average trooper. I'm Zare Leonis, a friend of one of your crew members. I recall your plan to sabotage the Imperial Academy and to take Kallus' decoder."

After hearing that, Hera sighed. "Okay. So, assuming you acknowledged the trouble of your help will cause for you and the Empire, you won't mind becoming a criminal? If so, then your help would be very much appreciated."

"Yes, I'm aware. And knowing a mutual friend is at stake, I can not stand-by without assisting in ways that I can."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Karabast! Ezra's burning up! He must be sick."<p>

Zeb grumbled in worried frustration as he held fast to the squirming boy in his arms.

Sabine looked over her shoulder as she ran and saw that Ezra indeed looked ill.

The boy still resisted the hold Zeb had on him, but his struggles became futile as the sickness in him once again lured him back into the inebriate stupor of unconsciousness.

"We've got to get him to the med bay when we get back on the Ghost." Nodding in agreement, the Lasat picked up his pace.

Twisting through the corridors of the Imperial ship, they disposed of the few troopers in their way.

Then knowing that the docking bay was just around a bend, they came across a whole squadron of troopers. Each in lines with blasters at hand.

In the back, Commanders and Generals stood confidently with determination in their eyes. And despite having soldier who've been injured, they were fully prepare once again for battle.

Sparing a quick glance at each other, Zeb and Sabine nodded. The only way out is forward.

"Spector 3, we are almost to Phantom. A blockade of Imperials stand in our way though. Spector 5 out."

Placing the now limp Ezra over his shoulder, Zeb once again reached for his bo-rifle.

Shots fired, and an explosive rolled.

They were not going this far to fail

* * *

><p>Blood stained the sleeve of Kanan's left arm as he just barely managed to dodge another one of the Inquisitor's advances.<p>

Seeing fatigue began to run it's course on the human Jedi, the Pau'an smirked. Deciding play time was over, he stepped up and initiated the spin action on his light saber. The hall glowed red, and the atmosphere became dreadful.

Taking a deep breath at the change, Kanan stepped back a bit.

Then the Inquisitor lashed out, clashing continuously with the Jedi's saber. "You know that boy is just going to end with trouble for you."

Losing focus at the comment, Kanan missed and was grazed on the thigh. He replied with a hiss, "He may be troublesome, but I'd prefer he stay in my hands." And with a yell, he pushed the Imperial back.

"We'll see about that."

As the Inquisitor ran forward, Kanan back stepped in a dodge. With each attack from the Imperial, Kanan took another step back. Finally he was where he wanted to be.

Holding the Inquisitor still with the force for a moment, Kanan quickly picked up the fallen ISB agent. Holding the unconscious Imperial in front of him as a shield, Kanan released the Inquisitor.

Proceeding to back up further to the end of the hallway, Kanan held fast to Kallus as his hostage.

"Stand down, or I'll kill him!" Bringing his sword up to the Imperial's neck.

A small glint of some unreadable emotion flashed across the Pau'an's face before it was quickly replaced with a sneer.

"Try it Jedi, and you'll never live to see your precious padawan!" Though yelling this, The Inquisitor didn't move an inch.

And figuring he had the situation in control, Kanan continued to inch his way toward the end.

Moments of silence passed before Kanan felt it was safe enough to start running.

Turning down the hall again, he threw the limp agent toward the standing Imperial as a last effort to ensure his escape.

Now out of the immediate danger, Kanan raced forward to the docking bay. Where hopefully, his crew were waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"Chop! We need your assistance. Kanan seems to be taking his time, and we haven't made much of a dent in these Imperials."<p>

Looking at the droid, Leonis raised an eyebrow. "I guess that's our que."

Nodding, Chopper opened up the back of the Phantom and droned. _"You go on ahead, I have to keep watch. Maybe spector 1 will arrive in time to help you as well so we can leave."_

"Okay!" And with that, Zare pushed back on his helmet and snuck back through the remaining supply crates to reach the battle scene.

Alone now, Chopper informed the remaining crew of their coming reinforcement.

* * *

><p>Seeing that he was in the average storm trooper armor, the other Imperials paid him no mind. And taking this to his advantage, Leonis got a hold of some heavier artillery and set up not far from the back of the Imperials. Taking aim, he set fire.<p>

In the next moment Imperials were pushed to the air and smoke filled the room. Though through the thick debris, Zare just barely made out the form of the rebel crew.

Before he could advance forward anymore, Commanders turned around in surprise. Seeing him, they yelled curses and orders to the other troopers to attack. And now having been spotted, Zare threw himself into the commotion. It'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

At this point the remaining troopers fought autonomously, losing formation.

* * *

><p>The way ahead was dark and sparks illuminated the room spasmodically. Streaks of red, blue, and crackling yellow shone as weapons fired.<p>

Entering the fray, Kanan frantically searched for a clear path through. Dodging his way about the commotion, he spotted his three crew members. Sprinting to them, Kanan caught up.

Seeing their leader finally arrive, Sabine yelled. "It's about time! We've only got about a minute left before the shields and outer weapons activate again! We need to go, NOW!"

Nodding, and feeling slightly proud at the leadership Sabine was showing, Kanan smiled. "Let's go then."

Making haste out of the battle that followed them, the took to the Star Destroyer's docking bay. There awaited Chopper and the Phantom, ready for escape.

Chopper continued to shoot at any Imperials that entered his field of vision, and disposed of them before they could advance further. Hearing on the comm then, Kanan called.

"We're leaving! Prepare for take off. Spector 4, 5, and 6 are present."

Turning on the thrusters then, Chopper kept close watch for the arrival of his rebel friends.

He didn't wait long before he saw them run out of a cloud of smoke with desperation written on their faces. Behind them followed the storm trooper, known as Zare, who was shooting at pursuing Imperials. And knowing they'd be coming in hot, Chopper opened up the ramp and backed up toward the exit.

* * *

><p>Zeb breathed heavily as he ran with intense focus on getting to the Phantom, and getting Ezra the care he needed.<p>

Beside him, Zeb saw Kanan's worried glances at his Padawan being carried on his soldier. Soon they'd be in the med bay aboard the ship and zooming through hyperspace, away from Imperial threats.

* * *

><p>"GO CHOPPER! GO!"<p>

Kanan yelled as the rebels and Zare jumped into the closing ramp and strapped into their seats.

The droid droned with urgency and took to the exit.

With the remaining imperials on their tail, shots ricochet off the back of the vessel in attempts to down their shields, though in vain as the rebels managed to escape mostly unscathed.

* * *

><p>Just outside the Star Destroyer, Hera piloted the Ghost into position and allowed the Phantom to attach while she shot at straggling TIE fighters.<p>

Yelling to go, the Ghost took off and escaped into hyper spaces.

Behind them, cannons fired but never reached them for they were gone before the Imperial' s weapons could function again.

* * *

><p>Slowing to a drift in a far away system, Hera finally gave a small sigh of temporary relief. Switching the Ghost to auto pilot, she headed to the med bay where the rest of the crew were.<p>

There she found Kanan barking orders at everyone. From telling Sabine to get a bowl of water and a rag, to asking Chopper to get the IV lines, for Zeb to get the first aid kit, and directing Zare to gather blankets.

Stepping in to help as well, Hera began to discard Ezra of his now stained red, imperial jumpsuit.

Sabine and Zeb arrived with their supplies, and started to gently wash the tender wounds. Chopper handed Kanan the equipment and he set it up silently.

With everyone busy, no one dared disturb the silence to ask any questions. Shock and left over adrenaline still surged through them as they busied themselves with their tasks at hand.

Then taking over the bandaging with Hera, Kanan dismissed the others.

Minutes went on without either of them saying a word as they took care of their rescued member. It wasn't until a drop of moisture soaked into the wrapping in Kanan's hands did he realize he started crying. Looking up in shock, he saw Hera had stopped to watch him. Understanding and yet, questioningly, did she look at him with her deep green eyes.

Reaching over, she rested a hand on his shoulder.

The simple gesture struck Kanan in such a way, that a wall he didn't know was up, had been broken down. At that moment, Kanan let go and sobbed quietly, looking down at his Padawan in painful sorrow, as Hera began to rub his back comfortingly. He'd sob loudly whenever he saw Ezra shiver or moan, and look away ashamed at his own failure as Ezra's breathing became shallow again. This continued for several, otherwise quiet, minutes, before Kanan regained most of his composure and reached forward. Combing his hand through Ezra's hair, he closed his eyes.

Hera smiled softly and left to rejoin the others, deciding to leave Kanan alone to mend a bond that has been troubled.

* * *

><p><em>~short story posted poned to next chapter~<em>

_;w; I don't want to ruin the effect..._

_And really! I really want to thank everyone of you, the followers and for the favorites and reviews. I couldn't have made it this far with out your feedback~ ;w;_


	9. Skittish

Zeb sat down heavily in the common room with a sigh. Beside him, Sabine joined with a huff of her own. The next moment Chopper rolled in, followed by Zare, and took a spot to rest. They looked between each other silently before Zare shifted under the uncertain atmosphere.

"So...I understand Dev has gone through a lot and he needs to (heal), but what do you guys do now? What will you do?"

Zeb looked to the boy questionably. "Dev?"

Zare stared at Zeb with confusion then too, before Sabine intervened. "Dev was his cover name. Ezra is his real name." Taking this in, Zare slowly nodded before casting his gaze back in the direction of the med bay. "I wonder when I'll be able to speak to him."

Also turning to look at the med bay, Zeb frowned. "It'll be awhile before he's back in full swing again, but at least he's back with us. We shouldn't worry too much though, if we want him to heal fast. A bad atmosphere holds things back."

Picking her head up from her hands, Sabine peered at Zeb. "Sure he's back with us, but I'm afraid his mind isn't. Back when we took him he acted rouge, opposing everyone. The only reason he stopped was because of the lethargy of his sickness. And who's to say he won't be like that again when he's rejuvenated? The only one who can fix that is Kanan and Ezra."

Grasping the situation then, Zare sighed. "Then I guess we'll just have to believe in them."

"That's right."

Turning their attention then to Hera as she walked in, she continued. "The bond between them is strong and I believe they'll both be alright. It'll just take some time and support."

Nodding then, everyone concluded this was the only way.

* * *

><p>Kanan watched quietly as Ezra finally relaxed in his sleep.<p>

He'd spent several minutes in a nightmare while Kanan sent comforting force through their bond. It was a struggle on Kanan's part as well, having to find something positive to think about after all that has unfolded in the past days, but he managed. After all, he wouldn't want to trouble Ezra with his own frustrations, worry, doubt, and anger. He had to do everything he could to ensure the health of his friend.

At first Ezra's force had been closed off and defensive, rejecting everything sent to him, then with force sent through physical touch, Ezra hesitantly accepted.

Now as Ezra's breath puffed in a calm pace, Kanan relaxed as well, noticing the darker features on the boy have faded to become more like his innocent self.

Standing then, he cast one last glance at his resting padawan before leaving the med bay to confront the rest of his crew.

* * *

><p>"He's in stable condition now. He'll probably sleep for the rest of the day, so we should rest as well, tend to your wounds."<p>

The chatter in the room died down and eyes cast their gaze at the man entering the room.

Hera got up and stood by his side, resting a hand on his shoulder. "That applies to you as well." Looking down at the wounds on his leg and arm.

Shrugging her away, he made for the chair in the makeshift living room. Sitting down he made a curt hand gesture, beckoning the young trooper forward. Complying, Zare approached the Jedi.

"You are now a criminal of the rebellion with the help that you gave us. Though coming with us now makes you a target for the Empire, we thank you for the risk and sacrifice you gave for us and your friend here. Know now that we are your friends too and that we'll do what we can to ensure your safety as we would our own. So if you'd like, you could join us and be a part of our crew, or we could organize a set up for your hiding. It's your choice now." Staring deeply into the boy's eyes to get the message across clearly in it's seriousness.

Looking back with equal intensity, Zare nodded. "I'll join you for now." Clasping hands together, they gave a firm handshake before Kanan's face morphed to a smile. "Well then, Welcome aboard!"

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day, the members of the Ghost transitioned in their watch over Ezra.<p>

They changed his dressings a couple times, waiting for any signs of consciousness in him, but nothing changed yet. Breathing was calm, temperature still high but steady, and no movements.

Everyone had their own injuries that needed healing, and they'd endured the past days on determination alone, so rest was a definite.

So having a light meal of fruit jelly sandwiches, they finally called it a night and left for their rooms.

* * *

><p>Zeb set his head down heavily and sighed. It's ironic to think he had wanted silence and to have the room to himself, but now the room felt oddly lonely. No teenager making a ruckus with his stolen trinkets, complaining about his Jedi training, or whining about being hungry, just silence and the sound of his own breathing.<p>

On the other side of the hall, Sabine slumped into her bunk. She thought back to the incidents of the past days and couldn't help but feel like this all could have been prevented, but that was just mind. Her heart, on the other hand, was at ease with the knowledge they escaped the Empire's threat once again.

Down the hall, Hera stared at her ceiling as she lay in her bed. Thoughts fretted her mind, and her motherly instincts rang for everybody, even for their newest member, Zare. And though she couldn't quite begin to perceive the 'force', she could sense in her crew their fatigued relief. And in hopes to keep the positive atmosphere, as the pilot, she'd be sure to avoid any Imperial confrontation for a while, unless absolutely necessary.

Then, in the silent med bay, there was Kanan. Once again he decided to watch over Ezra. He peered at the boy's calm features as he brushed back stray hairs sprawled out on his face. Replacing the cloth on Ezra's forehead, he noted the bruises blossoming on the boy's skin. A ripe fruit abused by the hands of carnivores. Kanan scowled at the Imperial's mark, but quickly suppressed the urge to act it's anger. Sighing finally, he set his head down in his arms at the edge of the bed. Though he'd wake with an aching back, he wouldn't regret being by his padawan's side.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

Kanan woke early and made his way to the ship's kitchen. He decided his crew deserved a decent meal, so he set forth in preparing a breakfast of eggs, local fruits, and mixing batter for hot cakes.

The smell permeated throughout the ship and woke the sleeping residence. Like ghosts, they drifted in and quietly assembled themselves around the table used for their dining. All was peaceful for those few moments as Kanan finished up the eggs and served them.

That moment was interrupted though, by the sound of distressed drones coming from down the hall.

Kanan immediately set down his utensils and turned towards the ruckus coming from the med bay. There came Chopper waving his mechanical arms around and wheeling towards them hurriedly as items were flying his way.

_"Karabast! Ezra's awake!"_

Kanan froze and glanced at his crew, food freshly served and half awake stares, before he raced down the hall to the med bay.

* * *

><p>With each step, Kanan felt the energy in the air grow sharp.<p>

Coming up to the door, he stopped suddenly as an object flew by just in front of his face. Snarls and whimpers could be heard in the room, so Kanan prepared himself.

Swiftly dodging projectiles, he entered to the sight of Ezra sitting up. His eyes glowed brightly as they normally would, but they looked forward unfocused. The only indication of Ezra being aware of his surroundings were twitches towards sounds.

Cautiously stepping forward, Kanan called quietly. "Ezra...Ezra it's me Kanan. It's okay, you're back on the Ghost... The Imperials are long gone." Ezra shook his head slowly, bringing his hands up to his ears.

"Ezra?...Are you okay?" Now in between the door and the bed Ezra sat on, Kanan raised his arms midway. Sending a subtle push in the force, he waited for Ezra to respond.

It didn't take long for a reaction.

In the next moment, Ezra backed up further, kicking away his blankets in the process. Snarling with the behavior of a skittish cornered animal. He let out a whimper when he nearly slipped off his bed.

"Ezra!" Running forward, Kanan attempted to reach out to prevent the boy from going any further. If he did, he'd pull out his own IV, and that wouldn't be pleasant for either of them.

Feeling the man advance, Ezra yelped and gave a hissed, picking up objects around him with the force and promptly flinging them in the general direction of the intruder.

_So much for stable._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Short Chapter I know ;n;~ And I'm so sorry for the late update again! I was busy with things in my personal life...<strong>_

_**Anyway, I introduced you to Ezra's current condition, and I'll let you know in the next chapter how everything settles down. ^^;**_

_**And since the week was 'happy' and 'joyful', I'm giving you an angst-y short story~**_

* * *

><p>-I'll Be Right Here-<p>

"Why?! Ugh! J-just Forget it!" The boy yelled as he walked outside, punching the door he passed.  
>Once outside, he gave a sigh, though he screamed internally.<p>

"Just give him some time...I'm sure he just needs to cool off..."  
>"Yeah, he'll be fine after he lets off some steam"<br>"...are you guys sure? I know he needs to calm down, but it's pouring outside!"  
>"What better way to smother a flame..."<p>

Ezra sat on a lonely bench under a street light in the park.  
>Rain sprinkled down lightly, and a cool breeze flowed freely.<br>He sighed as he thought back to past events of that day.  
>Facing near death in battle and just shrugging it off as simply being a little miss hap.<br>Ezra's rage simmered again at the mere thought of it.  
>Having such close friends being thrown around like pawns,<br>Letting it slide as just being another close fight.  
>Ezra nearly screamed at Kanan.<br>All the emotions that have been held back just started to build up and multiply.  
>From the stress of learning, and doubt of failure.<br>Pain and hate towards their enemies.  
>And the fear, and sorrow of close calls.<br>He couldn't hold back anymore, and he let his walls come down.  
>Silently weeping with the sky.<p>

A couple hours had passed since removing himself from the others, and with that time, Ezra walked around the town, having controlled his emotions. The rain had also calmed to that of a drizzle, giving the sky a mystical appeal. It was late in the night and shops were closing, so after purchasing a warm pastry, Ezra headed back to the Ghost.

Upon his arrival, he was greeted with silent darkness. Concluding the crew had already gone to bed, he made his way through the ship as quietly as possible, minding the squeak his moist boots made.

Just before reaching his room, Ezra froze at the sound of an angry cough. "_Ahem_." Slowly turning around, he came face to face with his master, Kanan. _'Ooh gee..'_

Looping an arm around the boy's slim shoulders, Kanan led them to the common room. Sitting down, he faced Ezra with a stern look.

"Where have you been?!" Whisper yelling with displeasure, he continued. "We were worried sick about you! Hera nearly lost her mind thinking you could be in danger. You didn't even have your com device! Do you know how long we tried to reach you!?" As he ranted, he took hold of Ezra's shoulders and gave a stiff shake. _"We were worried!"_

Ezra, for his part through the lecture remained silent, daring not look up into the eyes of disappointment. "Look at me Ezra." Still he stayed motionless. _"Ezra."_

Feeling the demand in the force and hearing it internally, Ezra reluctantly complied. His eyes wavered as he nervously came to rest his gaze on his master's. There he saw true relief in the depth of emerald.

Shakily Ezra began, "I-I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean for that...um." Taking in a sharp breath, he broke his gaze and muttered. "It's just that the last battle upset me... I didn't want to...I don't want for this to keep happening. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Ezra, listen... You're still in training, and it's understandable for mishaps to happen. We just have to learn from our mis-.."

Shaking his head vigorously, Ezra cut him off, "No Kanan, no!" That's not...look! Just listen to me for once!" He looked up at Kanan with misty eyes. "I-I was scared...it was my fault! You guys could've gotten captured or killed because of me! I...I don't want for that to happen..." He took in another sharp breath, realizing he confessed doubt, and struggled to maintain his composure.

Kanan sighed and sat back. "I see..." Reaching to Ezra, he pulled him against his chest in a tight hug. "You shouldn't have to worry about such things, at least not by yourself." He looked down at Ezra, "Each and every one of us care about you. That's why we do whatever we can to make sure you're safe, even at the cost of our own health. We watch each other's backs as best we can too. And until your strong enough to fend for yourself, we'll be doing the protecting." Seeing Ezra close his eyes, he started to rub his back. "We're here for you...you should know that. You don't have to be alone in your suffering like you used to. So the next time you're upset, I'll be right here."

By the end of his statement, he felt Ezra shake in his arms. Looking down again, he saw his padawan softly weeping, and felt tears begin to soak through his sweater.

Smiling, Kanan picked him up. "Shhh...it's okay."

He took him to his room and laid him down on his bunk. "You can have my bunk tonight. Wouldn't want to wake Zeb now." Giving a dry chuckle, Kanan stood to leave.

Though after he turned, he felt a tug on his sleeve and a quiet whisper. "w-wait..." Then feeling uncertainty and restrained want through the force, Kanan sighed, answering the unspoken question.

He sat at the edge of the bed and put a hand on Ezra's forehead. "Okay...I'll stay." And with that, Ezra gave a sigh and closed his eyes. Accepting sleep and nodding off.


	10. The End, It Is Not

Previously:

"Ezra?...Are you okay?"

Now in between the door and the bed Ezra sat on,

Kanan raised his arms midway. Sending a subtle push in the force,

he waited for Ezra to respond.

It didn't take long for a reaction.

In the next moment, Ezra backed up further, kicking away his blankets in the process.

Snarling with the behavior of a skittish cornered animal. He let out a whimper when he nearly slipped off his bed.

"Ezra!" Running forward, Kanan attempted to reach out to prevent the boy from going any further. If he did, he'd pull out his own IV,

and that wouldn't be pleasant for either of them.

Feeling the man advance, Ezra yelped and gave a hissed, picking up objects around him with the force and promptly flinging them in the general direction of the intruder.

_So much for stable._

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor sighed as he walked about the Imperial Star Destroyer. He walked by the damages with a scowl on his face and anger deep within himself. Blackened walls, flickering lights, blood stains, dents, and left over smoke still billowing through the halls. Around him lower ranking officers began a hard work of cleaning and repairing the ship's interior and have brigades fix the outside. This much damage required a stop on the near-by planet, and this drove the Inquisitor mad.<p>

Feeling a migraine coming on then, he decided to visit his agent in the quiet refuge of the private infirmary.

Entering the white room, the head nurse turned his way with a curt salute and disappeared to tend to other people. Frowning as he looked at the many other injured officers, the Inquisitor stalked to the private rooms in silence.

* * *

><p>Agent Kallus lay half awake in the med bay covered in rough blankets and sore all over. He was glad for the relief of sound, for the quietness of the room, but within his mind was a storm. His thoughts were filled with regrets, anger, and formations. Thinking on endless ways to recapture the young Jedi apprentice to make up for his utter failure. And just after the memory of the previous battle that sent him here, the Inquisitor walked.<p>

Swiftly entering the room, The Inquisitor closed the door as quietly as he could, wanting not to disturbed the silence. He turned as came to see the sight of his injured agent lying in the standard cott.

The Agent immediately took notice to his presence and tried to sit up in some form of salute in respect, however this action caused pain to shoot up his back. Seeing this, the Inquisitor frowned and pressed the agent back into the bed.

"At ease Kallus. You've served me well this day already. You are my best agent and I expect you to still be the best after you recover. So we don't want to mess that up now do we? Recover and rest."

Kallus remained silent and nodded reluctantly. "I understand. I apologize."

* * *

><p>Glasses shattering and metal banging against the walls of the Ghost by the med bay brought the crew out if their drowsy stupor. Reluctantly leaving their food for later, they filed their way towards the commotion.<p>

Hera peeked her head around the door and frowned. Turning back to her crew, "Ezra's acting up. Zeb can you get in here and help Kanan? The rest of you stay here until we call."

The Lasat nodded and followed Hera into the room. There they saw Kanan having a sort of stand off with Ezra.

Every item the boy would try to throw, Kanan would take hold of it with his own force and place it in a safer position. His force out matching Ezra's when it came to focus.

Hera snuck her way around and behind the infirmary's privacy curtain, around the back of the bed and right behind Ezra.

Him, being to preoccupied in keeping back the larger, more grouped intruders, was taken by surprise when Hera suddenly looped her arms around him.

Immediately Ezra began to thrash his legs in an attempt to twist his way out of her grip, but she held fast.

"ZEB! Get his legs!"

With a grumble, Zeb latched onto the boys legs with his paws, trying not to accidently harm him with his claws.

Jutting her head at Kanan, Hera let Kanan take hold of Ezra's torso while she went to grab a syringe.

Now with Ezra in a firm hold, she carefully measured a dose of laxative sedative medication and injected Ezra in the neck. After a few more moments of struggling, Ezra finally slowed and eventually stopped. The two men layed him back on his bed and replaced his blankets. Feeling his forehead again, Kanan scowled.

"Shit. Temps back up."

Looking over his shoulder to the door, Kanan called out. "Sabine! I need you to get another bowl of water!"

"Okay!"

Hearing Sabine run down the hall, Zeb stepped back with a sigh. Frowning deeply when Ezra remained hostile in spirit, he took a seat nearby.

* * *

><p>An inquiring chirp from the door from the droid and scuffling feet notified the others of Chopper and Zare's entrance.<p>

The little astromech beeped quietly and approached the bed. Hesitantly it extended a mechanical arm and prodded at Ezra's arm.

When the boy gave a low growl, Chopper retracted quickly.

Zare watched in amusement when Chopper droned loudly then and continued to pester the boy.

Then finally, deciding he wanted the old Ezra back, Chopper gave a shock.

Bright blue electrical shocks crawled over the boy's boy and his eyes widened.

Immediately Kanan was by his side and Zeb pulled the droid away.

When the shocks subsided, Kanan turned towards Chopper. "What were you thinking! He's still on an IV. DO you know how bad that could have ended!? Wh-"

With each yell, Chopper sunk lower, until behind Kanan came a moan.

Stopping in his tracks, Kanan faced Ezra again, looking on with hope.

"Uggghh. Chopper you stupid rust-bucket...I'll...I'll get you for that..."

Just then Sabine came back with the water. "I have the-...woah. Did Ezra say something?"

Kanan smiled and nodded. "Yeah...but he's asleep now."

* * *

><p>After cleaning up in the med bay, and placing a new moist cloth on Ezra's forehead, Kanan returned to the common room.<p>

Sinking slowly into his seat, he stared emotionlessly at his cool breakfast.

Chopper rolled up and stuck out an appendage. With it he torched Kanan's food and in a sense made it warm again. Giving a drone he looked up at the man with a light in his optic.

Kanan smiled at the little droids antics but sighed again. "Yeah yeah, Chopper. I hope so too."

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and Hera parked the Ghost on a quiet planet.<p>

She turned in her seat and headed to the common room.

"So, has there been any changes?"

Sabine sighed, "Nope. But Kanan's keeping watch. He hasn't left that room since finishing breakfast."

In the corner, Zare sat quietly. Thinking to himself, he thought about Ezra and his true identity.

Zeb and Chopper entered the room form the kitchen portion, carrying drinks for the crew.

Everyone took a cup and sipped silently, all waiting or something good to happen.

Then Kanan ambled in.

He gave a deep breath and smiled up at them.

"Guys...he's awake...He's okay to visit, so..."

* * *

><p>Zare hesitantly stepping into the medbay and cast his gaze on the boy in the bed.<p>

Ezra made eye-contact and gave an exhausted smile. Raising his IV arm, he motioned Zare forward.

Excitedly he grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze as best he could.

"Zare! Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay to look for your sister?"

The other gave a sigh and a smile, "I heard you were in trouble, and I had to do something. Besides, I knew that with your help, I'll find her eventually. If there's a chance, it's you guys."

"Thanks. Thanks for putting your trust in us."

* * *

><p>Outside the room, Hera waited for Zare and Ezra to finish before entering with everybody else.<p>

She approached Ezra slowly and waited for him to notice. And with moist eyes, she leaned forward and gave Ezra a tight hug.

"How're you feeling?"

The boy in her arms gave a sniffle and nodded his head, "I'm feeling okay...but it hurts..."

Hera stood up straight again and gave a small frown, "I know. But I have to keep you medicine levels balanced. You've still got a fever."

Ezra sighed, "Ahh..."

Hera smiled reassuringly and stepped aside. She waited as the other said their words, and excorted them out the room, leaving Kanan alone, once again, with his Padawan.

Beside him, Kanan stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

Ezra shivered and slowly looked up at his master. "Kanan..."

The man gave a sigh of relief for a moment before turning serious. "Ezra How are you feeling?"

Said boy frowned deeply. "I don't know... I feel pain, but I don't know where it's coming from...Kanan, what happened? How'd we get back on the Ghost?"

Kanan waited for the boy to let out his questions before thinking about up the easiest way to explain.

He closed his eyes and reimagined the past days, and the events played within his mind in fast forward. Then looking up again, he made eye contact with Ezra. Reaching down, he tool hold of his hand and gave a firm squeeze.

"Listen...remember the time we were at the abandoned asteroid base. You were pressure into using the dark side of the force when your emotions grew strongly. There you managed to use the force to summon a powerful beast to fight of the Imperials. You did this unconsciously with out full control, and that's why you didn't remember it afterwards. This time on that Star Destroyer, it was a similar case. However, I don't know what you were thinking at the time, but it led to you using a dark force again."

Ezra listened closely as Kanan spoke. He took in every word in hopes of understanding as much as he could, but he was thrown off by the next words.

"Ezra, you used this force to severely injure the ISB Agent Kallus. And not only that, but you fought against the Inquisitor, single handedly helping us but the time we needed to ironically, rescue you." Kanan let this information process for a moment before continuing with a graver tone.

"You may have saved us that time, and we rescued you from the hold of the Inquisitor, but I'm concerned for you still. That force wasn't like any force I've encountered. It was visible and the force user's characteristics weren't like any I've seen. Unlike a Sith with black and golden eyes...you eyes were dark blue, like a purple...And your hair turned black. I swear it wasn't my eyes, and whatever it was... it held fast to you for a while."

As Kanan finished, Ezra took a deep breath. With the last sentence spoken, Ezra took his hand back and cradled his head in them. "How...Why...I-I don't remember...Kanan! What's going on!?"

* * *

><p>After about an hour supervising the nurses work on his ISB agent, The Inquisitor finally stepped out of the room.<p>

Once in the open space of the Star Destroyer's wide hallway, the Pau'an gave a deep sigh. Slowly making his way about the crowds, he decided to check up on the crew in the commander center, with the hope for any trace of his rebels.

Upon his arrival, the Imperial pilots and Generals were in an uproar and bustled about in their stations. Commotion to set things in order contradicted and everything seemed disarray. Picking a path through the Inquisitor seeked refuge in the Captain's cockpit.

Hearing the Jedi Hunter enter, the captain twisted in his direction and rushed over with an air of excitement and urgency.

"Inquisitor I hope you'll be pleased to hear that our Imperial scouts have tracked to rebels to a system."

The Inquisitor gave a smirk of happiness and felt the adrenaline of vengeance serge throughout his being.

"We shall follow immediately. their presence will most likely become more evident the closer we get. Let us not fail this next time."

The Captain gave a firm salute and rushed back to his copilots, shouting orders to carryout.

Soon the star lights stretched to the familiar tunnel of hyper space and the Inquisitor breathed out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

Then turning at once, he picked his pace back to the infirmary to update his agent on their newest mission.

* * *

><p>Kanan couldn't help it anymore and pulled his padawan forward in a hug. He held tightly for a few moments until he felt Ezra's breathe ease and became calm again. Hesitantly releasing the boy, Kanan gave a sigh and looked deeply into the blue depths of Ezra's eyes. Focusing his force, he continued to sooth Ezra's mind with reassurance. Also giving a sigh, Ezra slumped forward against Kanan's chest and mumbled quietly.<p>

"I'm sorry..."

Drawing a hand along his back, Kanan replied. "Shh It's okay. I know not being able to understand what is going on can be frustrating, but we must be patient. It's all we can do for now."

"Now, can you tell me what you felt, or experienced as much as you can remember?"

Ezra nodded and sat up straight. Giving a huff, he started.

"I was very tired and in pain as far as I knew from...from what they did to me and my fever. When I came to find you guys I-I...it was like at the base. I needed t help you! Then it felt hot...terrible so...and I felt emotions that I swear weren't mine! I...I don't remember past that..."

Kanan nodded and thought silently to himself.

"Well, what ever it was, I'm glad you don't remember too much of it. However you must become cautious of feeling those signs again."

"Okay.." Ezra sighed and hesitantly reached his arms around Kanan in a hug.

"...and I'm sorry...I-it's all my fault we got into this mess! If I...if I had just stuck to the plan way back on that planet I wouldn't have been captured! And now you've had to go through all the trouble of infiltrating the ship...you're h-hurt!...Hera and the others too..."

Feeling moisture on his shoulder, Kanan looked down to the sight of his Padawan crying quietly. His heart clenched at the sight and he felt the overwhelming need to protect him. So hugging him tightly again, Kanan spoke.

"It's okay. You know we can't just leave you behind...not like before. I promise I won't let anything bad like this happen again. And if it does, have faith that we'll be there for you."

Releasing the boy, Kanan gently laid him on his back and picked up the messed up covers. Tucking Ezra in, Kanan smiled solemly.

"Now rest. We'll figure this out as soon as we can. And sleep tight! there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be right here."

* * *

><p>Ezra smiled sleepily and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and sunk into the inviting comfort of sleep, letting everything out of his mind.<p>

Feeling a pat on his hand, Ezra began to drift into a stupor free of pain.

That is, until he felt a disturbing feeling urge in the back of his mind.

_**"He's lying."**_

* * *

><p><strong>RAWWWR AHHHH I"M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME ABOUT A MONTH TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! GOMEN!<strong>

**;w; But really! I really hope you like it! I worked so hard to try to get the right mood, and I hope my efforts were fruitful!**

**And this is the last chapter for this "Snowy Misfortune", even thought I let a cliff hanger.**

**It there for a reason! xD Mwahahaha**

**I'll be writing a sequel later in the spring for this, because it's already veered pretty far from the "Snowiness". ^^;**

**Please RxR!**

**And I'm open for suggestions for the next part of this adventure!**

**Once again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


End file.
